hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Nasubi Hui Guo Rou
Nasubi Hui Guo Rou (ナスビ＝ホイコーロ, Nasubi Hoikōro) is the ruler of the Land of Kakin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 He has 8 "legal" wives and 14 "legal" children, which he considers all princes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Hui Guo Rou is an obese figure with slit eyes and a top knot. He has long, curvy eyebrows, eyelashes and mustache. He wears traditional, ornamented clothing that is adorned with jewels, which emphasizes his status as a king. Personality Nasubi can put on an enthusiastic facade, as seen when announcing the possibility of traveling to the Dark Continent, but this is demagogy. In truth, Nasubi seems to be cold-hearted to the point of being ruthless, since the rules he dictated in order to choose his heir force his children to kill each other, lest they be murdered.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, - Chapter 350 He believes that only a strong person may sit Kakin's throne, and he deems himself such. He appears to be quite lustful, on one part having taken one wife after another, some simultaneously, and fathering a total of fourteen children, on another part the appearance of his guardian beast, which features many sets of breasts across its body. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Nasubi first appears on a I-Tube video uploaded to the internet, where the Zodiacs watch from their personal meeting room. In the video Nasubi stands on a stage with millions of people watching him as he proclaims that vast amounts of natural resources, overflowing amounts of food, and a place where humanity can find peace is waiting for them Dark Continent! Thus Kakin will shoulder all of humanities dreams on their backs and begin the voyage to the Dark Continent and declares it there, where all of humanities most immense taboo's lie and is practically untouchable. Nasubi then proclaims that the superstitions woven in the past are complete and utter nonsense and people like Kakin in emerging nations who pull the survival of the current world should, while the new door to the next step of humanity shall be opened! And being the ones responsible for the Dark Continent Exploration Group, Kakin has found the most suitable and appropriate person that no one can match. Nasubi then starts to introduce the man by detailing the leader of the worlds finest group of specialist and has gone through hundreds of battles, the Legendary Pro Hunter Isaac Netero's son Beyond Netero. Nasubi is mentioned in a meeting with the V5 when the person leading the meeting informs the V5 that the V5 will reorganize itself as the V6 and apart from the Voyage to Kakin they shall support the five countries from behind the scenes. Thus they will need to show Kakin that they've readied all the necessary preparations and are ready to act as the final representative of the six continents. So Nasubi's name shall be pioneer through the new continent and will be officially recorded in history as such and in return it shall be acknowledged that in documentation as divided into six equal parts. After one of the now V6 members, inquires if the Hunters Association will be ok with there perspective on them constantly. The person heading the meeting, explains that right now the Hunters Association has been commissioned to "Hunt" Beyond and after they complete their mission they will shift to persuasive maneuvers. So if the Hunters Association succeeds in negotiating with both stalwart and insurgent factions the organizations will have more than proven it's value in use. When another of the V6 members inquires what will happen if they fail to make any successful negotiations with Beyond, the head of the meeting then states then all negotiations will be shifted to Nasubi himself.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 During a newscast it's revealed that ship named the Black Whale Transport Ship Mark 1 is destined to travel to the Dark Continent with thousands of people, including King Hui Guo Rou himself and his fourteen princes of Kakin. A projected image of Nasubi appears during the final phase of the 289th Hunter Exam, proctored by Cheadle Yorkshire. And sometime after the 289th Hunter Exam. It's revealed during a cellphone conversation with Benjamin Hui Guo Rou and Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou that their Father, Nasubi Hui Gui Rou accepted the proposal of the person who survives the voyage to the Dark Continent will become King.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 It's explained that from his eight "Legal" wives the king has father fourteen heirs. While publicly, his wives are not ranked in anyway and so that the gender of of his children would have no influence on the succession of the throne, all of his children are referred to as "Prince" with the order that they've been given them an ordinal designation. During a flashback, Nasubi is shown telling his messenger the history behind the traditional pot. He explains according to ancient texts the first king expressed his loneliness into by embodying it into the now traditional pot. Therefore the following battle for the succession for the throne is tied to an ancient and honorable tradition with said pot. Nasubi then states that his children are being blessed with powers from the pot, even though they're completely unaware of it, the pot brings forth a Sacred Beast to Protect them. And the Guardian Sacred Beast is a vessel modeled after his children and a frail and weak vessel has no chance whatsoever in becoming King. Nasubi's Sacred Beast is then shown standing over him with two of its hands in a protecting fashion. Nasubi later appears at the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the exploration, declaring to the cheering crowd that he is the great king of Kakin and that together they will colonize the Dark Continent. He leaves by blimp and is taken on the ship. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the ship.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 358 During the departure party held on the 1st deck, Nasubi oversees the party while sitting on a throne like chair.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers As the king of Kakin, Nasubi has authority over its citizens, wealth and, presumably, the armed forces. He is also a good demagogue. Nen Nasubi is guarded by a Nen beast of unknown power. This type of parasitic Nen was bestowed upon him through the pot ceremony. The Sacred Beast feeds on the aura on those it haunts and those people that have an influence on its form and ability. However, since the Sacred Beast is not created from their own body, it's not bound to the will of their host. Trivia *He has a habit of ending his sentences with "Hoi!" *His last name is the same as that of a famous Chinese dish *Part of his first name is made up from the Japanese word for eggplant, which is Nasu. *Coincidentally his head is shaped like an eggplant *All of Hui Gou Rou's wives have a name corresponding their number. **Unma = Uno/Uma (Spanish and Italian/Portuguese for "one") **Droisulle = Duas/Duo/Due (Portuguese/Latin/Italian for "two") **Tang Zao Li (Japanese: Touchourei) = Trei/Drei (Latin/German for "three") **Katrono = Quatro/Quattro/Cuatro (Portuguese/Italian/Spanish for "four") **Swinko-swinko = Cinco (Spanish and Portuguese for "five") **Seiko = Sei/Seis/Sexa (Italian/Spanish and Portuguese/Latin for "six") **Sevanchi = Seven (English for "seven") **Oito = Oito (Portuguese for "eight") References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family